A Pain to Bear
by O4TheLoveofBernie
Summary: When Alison is attacked one of Antony's own kind, and then Antony begins to care for her, putting both of their lives/existinces in danger, what will ensue?
1. Prolouge

**Muchas Gracias to mi amiga Jasper-is-a-God, who, while not the inspiration behing the story, (sorry dude) gave me the courage to post it.**

Prologue

I opened my eyes, inhaled in shock, and closed them again. That man, blond hair, green eyes, soft features, his skin shone like diamonds in the sun. I realized I had to be unconscious still, there was no possible way this guy was real, and yet…

I _could_ feel the pain, every few seconds a stab of pain shocked my abdomen, followed by a sharp tug. Plus, I could _hear_ his voice, which came as soon as the sharp pains ended, "Alison? Are you awake? Alison, can you hear me?" his voice was like a hundred bells, a thousand symphonies, and a million babies' giggles all at once.

My body was shifted, and tears seeped through my eyelids, "It hurts." I opened my eyes and stared in agony at his worried expression.

The man rested a hand on the side of my face, "I'll make it better, I promise." I couldn't hold back the scream that escaped my lips as he lifted me, "I'm sorry, it'll be better soon."

As soon as I began sobbing, _it hurt so much, _he began murmuring feverent apologies. I think he was walking, or maybe even running, but I couldn't see how, I wasn't jostled a bit.

I let my eyes droop closed and drifted between alertness and slumber, too tired to really care about whose arms were carrying me.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up

I could feel the soft ground under me, hear the birds singing, and smell the sweet fresh air of a new morning. Even so, I was afraid, afraid to open my eyes, of what I might see when I my mind wandered back to my last conscious moments.

There was a rustle of leaves to my right, someone had stood up, with a shaky deep breath, I cracked my eyes open. There he was, sparkly as before, squatting by my side in the dim morning light. His head cocked to the side, "How are you feeling Alison?" he said my name with an understated fervor, a reverence even. I contemplated that as I started flexing and stretching, checking myself for anything that hurt.

There was a sharp pull on my midsection, and a harsh pang in my right leg, I stopped flexing, afraid to find more, "My stomach…and my leg, who was that man?" my common sense flooded back to me, "And who are you? What happened? Where am I?"

He sighed so softly that I wondered if I'd imagined it, "My name is Antony, you're in a wood not far from where I reside. Carter, my companion, is coming, Carter is a doctor, for humans

"The thing that attacked you, he's a vampire, his name is Peter, I would say that you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was probably hunting, smelled your blood, -which by the way smells so lovely that my throat is on fire- and reacted. Of course, we can't be sure until Carter figures it out." He smiled a little.

I thought about that for a moment, vampires. Hunting. Me. Antony's a vampire. I started to crawl away from him, but to no avail, the stitches in my stomach and my possibly-broken leg immediately ceased any movement. He stood over me, my eyes widened, "Vampire, you and…that guy? And he wanted to kill me? And you…?" he smiled at my convoluted attempt at speech.

"It's okay, relax, Carter and I don't hunt humans…at all. Peter does, but that's the norm for vamps, most of them do hunt humans. Peter is probably still looking for you, that's why Carter is coming, to make your pain go away and help me protect you and your brother."

I lay silent for a minute, " I have a brother? You called me Alison… is that my name? Where's my family? Or do I even have one?"

He smirked in thought, "You don't remember? Okay, your coat had your name in it, Alison Smith, You had a baby with you when you were attacked. He has your same hair and eyes, either you brother or son. I honestly don't know where your family –if you have one- is." a man strode into the clearing, Antony sighed in acute relief, "Hello Carter."


	3. Chapter 3 Rest

3 - **To the best of my people, Meix, Marsh, Pearn, O'har, Mar, Culitz (Bri), and Demi Love ya's to bits and pieces, and'll see most of you monday, those of us taking the CJ placement test, good luck!**

The man smiled back at him, "Hello Antony. Alison, my name is Carter, can you understand what I'm saying?"

Fear immobilized me when I saw their teeth, while not fangs, they were slightly pointier than usual. I nodded, he pulled my shirt up just under my chest. I felt all of my muscles tense, my body locked down.

"Carter, tell her what's going on, what you're doing. She doesn't remember anything." Antony said softly as I yanked my shirt back down, grimacing at a sharp pain in my leg.

Gently, Carter pulled my wrists away from the hem of my shirt, where I'd clasped them to keep him from pulling my shirt back up, "I'm just going to double check the way Antony sewed your stitches." He slowly peeled my shirt back, my entire body was soaked with last nights rain.

He pressed his fingers to the spot where I'd felt the pull earlier, air hissed between my clenched teeth and the pressure lifted instantly. I felt another stab in the crease of my elbow, Antony was squatting there, syringe in hand, "It's for the pain, to numb your leg and stomach, we're not far from home, you can sleep when we get back."

I felt cool, hard arms under my back, my head being supported in the crook of someone's neck, I looked back at Antony, not realizing we were moving – rather fast – so fast that I couldn't see the world around me. Everything was a blur.

He flew to a stop, so abruptly that I nearly tumbled out of his arms. I stared up at him, bewildered by the speed we had just been moving at, he grinned. "it's a vampire thing, the speed." He flipped his hair out of his eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"I can't feel the stitches, or my left leg, where's the little boy you were talking about?" I shifted in his arms.

"in the house with Carter, Peter wrote on a piece of paper and just stuck it inside of your coat, only one word 'Riley' , I guess that's his name…he's either your son or brother." He started walking at a pace that was slightly faster than human.

The house was pretty, but normal, a large brick place nestled cozily in the woods, probably around fourteen acres of it. Antony opened the door, took a few steps in, and set me on a beige suede couch. I made a face as my leg hit the soft fabric, it twinged, "I think the medicines wearing off." I mumbled. He pulled me up the couch by my arms to rest my head on the arm.

"it'd be easier to treat her on a bed." Carter picked me up and carried me down a hallway with soft blue walls. He stopped in front of an ordinary brown door, Carter pushed it open, the room was big with light beige walls, a big bed with a light blue coverlet and canopy dominated the center of the room.

Gently Carter set me on the bed, "I'm going to do a few things, your leg is fractured rather badly, but I'm not going to cast it , I want you to stay in bed. I'll do and MRI, CT scan and x-ray. I wrap your stitches up, and then you can sleep."

I sighed, I was really sleepy, "Okay."

Antony read my expression, "Err, Carter? She's probably really tired, do you suppose this could wait, or maybe we could sedate her and do it while she's asleep?" I nodded in assent, my eyelids already drooping.

"Yes, " he felt my forehead, his hands were really cold, "Alison, I need you to stay awake, just for a moment. Antony, pick her up, keep your hands under her feet and neck." He lifted me awkwardly, holding me gingerly, Carter pulled my sweater back and wrapped my stitches deftly. I let my eyes fall closed, not listening to Antony and Carter's whispered conversation.

* * *

**Like? Not Like? Come people R&R! If you won't do it bc you liked it, do it for my selfesteem! :) or to put me down, w/e just do it!**


End file.
